After School in Autumn
by touhka
Summary: Adolescence is the time of experimentation. Boundaries are crossed easily in the flush of youth. Len and Rinta share an experience, a moment in time they won't be able to forget. A different kind of kagamine twincest... Rated M for yaoi.


11 degrees celcius*- quite the chilly day for Autumn. It was a dry type of cold. The lazy afternoon sun lit the atmosphere so that everything almost appeared to shine. The colors- reds, oranges, purples, browns- had the subtle vibrance of a pretty background scene.

Two boys with identical, pretty faces walked side by side, a comfortable distance apart. Their hair, a light golden blonde, shimmered under the warmthless sun. Their eyes, orbs of clear aquamarine, gazed straight ahead. The cold turned their cheeks and nose rosy.

They had their differences. Rinta was taller than Len. Len always wore his hair in a ponytail.

Len and Rinta were both silent. Rinta wore a scarf. Len was listening to music.

As if sensing something only twins could sense, Len pulled out his left earbud just as Rinta turned to him to speak.

"Cold," he said, puffs of white escaping his lips.

Len nodded. He moved closer to Rinta, placing his hand in his twin's.

Len looked up at Rinta and tugged at his scarf.

Rinta unwrapped it from his neck and wound it around both their shoulders, tying them closer together. He took the earbud that Len held out to him and put it in his left ear.

They both walked home like that, their steps synchronizing with the rhythm of Ur-Style*.

When they arrived at their traditional Japanese style house, no one else was home. They removed their shoes and went into the living room. There was a note on the kotatsu* that read 'Something came up at the studio so we've all gone out. You two can stay at home. Make sure to kiss and make up if you fight. -Master'

"Ah..." Rinta said after reading the note, "What d'we do?"

"What we usually do," Len answered.

"No one's home. They can't pressure us into doing our homework," Rinta said.

"Hmm..." Len looked thoughtful, "they don't usually let us have snacks, do they?"

Rinta grinned, "In that case, let's see what's in the kitchen."

The duo left their school bags in the living room and made their way to the kitchen.

"Pocky~" Len practically purred as he stood on his tiptoes trying to reach said snack. It was on a shelf out of his reach in the cupboard.

Rinta came up behind him and got the pocky for Len, handing it him.

"Sankyuu~" Len chirped, opening up the box.

Rinta draped his arms over Len's shoulders and leaned into him, resting his chin on Len's shoulder, "I want some."

"There's only one left," Len pouted, "Who leaves only one pocky anyway?"

"Let's share it," Rinta said reaching for the pocky.

"No," Len stopped him, holding the pocky out of reach, "you always break it unevenly and take the bigger half for yourself."

"You do the same," Rinta said.

"But I want pocky..." Len whined softly, his cheeks coloring.

Rinta sighed and smiled affectionately. His younger brother could be so cute sometimes.

"How about this," Rinta said, "Whoever bites off the most gets the most."

"Wha-" Len said as Rinta put the pocky in his mouth and held the other end with his own lips.

"Rerry..." Rinta said with the pocky in his mouth, "'o!"*

Len didn't have much time to think as Rinta was already biting off a good bit of pocky. He hurried to get a bite himself.

Neither twin realized how close they were getting to each other until all the pocky was gone and their lips brushed against each other's.

They pulled away from each other only slightly.

Looking into Len's eyes, Rinta knew he wanted something.

Rinta also knew what that something was.

Leaning in, Rinta murmured, "You have something on your lips."

Their lips met again and this time they pressed against each other instead of pulling back.  
Len and Rinta were kissing. They had been doing that an awful lot lately.

It started when they both glimpsed two girls in their class kissing in an empty hallway. If two girls could kiss, why not two boys? Both Len and Rinta had already had their first kiss, and they only wanted to experiment a little bit. It's not like they could ask any other boys, that would be embarrassing and stupid. Plus...they already had each other.

They started out as innocent, shy pecks on the cheeks and lips and then...they became more... Suddenly they were learning all sorts of new things, like _tongue_ and _taste._ They were _feeling _each other.

The desire of two teenage boys had been awakened.

Some time after the first deep kiss they went even further.

'Second base.'

This time they had not been experienced. However, soon enough the reluctance disappeared and they felt only _pleasure_...and perhaps a deep-rooted sense of _love _as well.

Presently the two boys were now starting to lean into each other more and more. They had turned to face each other and were practically melting into each other. Len had his arms around Rinta's neck and shoulders. Rinta had his arms around Len's waist.

Rinta boldly dragged his tongue across Len's lower lip.

This was normal. This was usual. Len knew the drill and parted his lips, granting Rinta access.

Rinta pushed his toungue into Len's mouth slowly and sensually. The first time had been clumsy, awkward, and hesitant. This time he knew what he was doing.

Len felt Rinta swirl his tongue around his, prompting it to dance. Len replied by engaging in the dance. He allowed Rinta to be dominant, following his lead, imitating his movements but with less fervor.

Rinta sucked lightly on Len's lower lip, causing Len to emit a soft moan. They pressed further into each other.

Eventually the two had to break apart for air.

They remained silent for a while, simply listening to each other's panting and racing heartbeat.

"I'm...going to go bathe," Rinta said, breaking the silence.

Len gave a nod, "I'll go with you."

Rinta took Len by the hand and led him to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to fill the bathtub then turned to face Len once again.

Len reached out first, undoing the top button of Rinta's gakuran* and then the second, third, fourth, and fifth ones. He continued until Rinta's gakuran was completely undone. Rinta helped Len slide the black top off his shoulders and arms.

Next Rinta slid Len's hair tie out of his hair, discarding it near his shirt. Then he quickly undid all the buttons of Len's gakuran and slid it off Len's body. Even after he was done his fingers still lingered on Len's skin. He caressed Len's neck and shoulders, trailing lower and lower onto his chest. He noticed how Len's nipples had hardened. He brushed his thumb lightly over one of them, getting a gasp from Len in return. He lightly pinched and rubbed both nipples with both his hands, feeling his own lower self hardening at the sound of Len's soft gasps and moans.

"Nn...Rinta...let's get into the tub," Len managed to say.

"Alright," Rinta said, his voice a ghost of the husky one he would have one day.

Both boys hurried out of their pants and briefs and carefully sat down in the tub so as not to spill water.

They stared at each other for a moment before scooting closer to one another. Rinta wrapped his arms around Len's torso and Len rested his hands on Rinta's chest.

Rinta's legs were already around Len. Len brought his own legs out from under him in seiza* and over Rinta's legs.

Their hardened members were very close to each other now, so close that each could feel the heat emanating off the other.

Sensing that Rinta was going to kiss him, Len tipped his head up. Their lips met again, but this time Rinta moved his lips lower and muzzled Len's neck.

"Ah...Rinta..." Len moaned reaching for his brother's member.

Rinta groaned softly when he felt Len squeeze him, "Len," he said grabbing hold of the other boy's member as well. He began to move his hand up and down Len's length and felt Len do the same.

"Let's touch them together," Len whispered.

Rinta moaned and brought his lower self closer to Len's.

They squeezed their members together and let out a lusty moan simultaneously. Len and Rinta increased the friction and pressure on their lengths. Rinta brought his thumb to the tip of Len's member and pressed into it.

"Ah!" Len exclaimed in pleasure and returned the favor to Rinta.

Both boys repeated their minstrations over and over with increasingly more vigor.

"Gonna...come..." Len gasped.

"Me too...together..." Rinta moaned.

With one final press into both their tips they climaxed at the same time.

The duo let all the tension escape their body. Rinta leaned back onto the edge of the tub and Len leaned on him, resting his head on Rinta's chest. They both panted softly and in sync with each other.

"Let's wash up and get out of the tub," Rinta said to Len.

"Okay," Len said softly against Rinta's chest.

They stepped out of the tub and helped each other dry off, wrapping towels around their hips.  
Rinta picked all of their clothing off of the ground and walked out of the bathroom. Len followed him and slid his hand into Rinta's.

Rinta led them into their shared bedroom and dumped their clothes in their closet floor, to be hung on the hangers later. He was moving to get them some clothes from their dresser when Len stepped in front of him.

Len rested his hands on Rinta's bare chest, "Rinta...I-I-"

Len interrupted himself to reach up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Rinta's lips.

He took a deep breath and looked up into Rinta's eyes. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he was seemingly hesitant to utter them.

"Len, what is it?" Rinta ask coaxed, stepping closer and hugging Len.

"Rinta," Len said softly, still staring up at his older brother, "I want you to make love to me."

Rinta's eyes widened. He brought his hand to Len's cheek and caressed it with his thumb, "Len..." he whispered, "Len, are you sure...?"

Len nodded with certainty, "Yes..."

Suddenly something donned on Len and he pulled away slightly, "Unless you don't want..."

Rinta shook his head and simply leaned down to kiss him, too stunned for words.

Rinta led Len to the bed and laid him down, letting both their towels fall off in the process.

He stood up again and grabbed something off of their dresser. He went back to Len and sat on the edge of their bed. He leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead, "I will be as gentle as I can, but it will probably hurt."

"That's okay," Len said softly, smiling, "It's okay because it's with you, Rinta-nii."

Rinta felt his heart melt. He leaned down again to kiss Len passionately on the lips.

He coated his fingers in the lotion he had retrieved and slathered himself down. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees over Len who was looking at him with complete and utter trust in his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips.

Rinta gulped and recoated his fingers in lotion. He wanted Len to feel pleasure, so much pleasure that the pain would be nonexistent.

He touched Len's knee gently. Len understood and spread his legs, blushing as Rinta stared at the lovely view Len had provided.

Rinta positioned his fingers at Len's entrance. He whispered into Len's ear, smile evident in his voice, "You're beautiful."

Len was so busy being embarrassed at Rinta's comment that he didn't notice Rinta's fingers slip into him.

He yelped as Rinta began to move his middle finger in and out.

"Does it hurt," Rinta asked, worried about Len.

"No, just a little strange..." Len said.

Rinta kissed Len's cheek and added a second finger.

Len put his arms around Rinta's shoulders as he felt him slide his fingers in and out, scissoring and stretching him.

Suddenly Rinta hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Len to gasp and call out.

"Len?" Rinta asked concerned at Len's sudden exclamation.

"Nn..." Len moaned, "T-there...feels good."

Rinta pushed up against that spot hitting it from different angles and memorizing its location.

Len responded by moaning repeatedly. "Rinta-nii...m'ready..." He whimpered, "Want you...inside...me..."

Rinta couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to be inside Len too. He wanted to _feel_ Len.

Rinta pulled his fingers out and anchored himself above Len.

He aligned himself with Len's entrance, and paused to kiss Len's lips. He caressed Len's face, his feelings clearly displayed in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Rinta pushed himself in.

Len called out as he felt Rinta's hot and throbbing member slowly enter him.

Once he was all the way in, Rinta spoke in a quiet voice, "Tell me when I can move."

Len waited a few moments and, feeling Rinta twitch inside of him, nodded his head, signaling that he was ready.

Rinta began sliding in and out of Len, slowly at first but then picking up speed as Len pushed his hips up against him and called out for more.

Rinta felt hot inside of Len. It felt _amazing. _He wanted to give Len some of that wonderful feeling as well. He started searching for Len's sweet spot from earlier.

He knew he found it when Len bucked his hips and screamed out his name.

Rinta continued to strike that spot, feeling Len squeeze around him pleasurably every time.

"Rinta, I'm gonna co-" suddenly Rinta hit Len's spot at the perfect angle and pressure causing Len to come immediately.

Rinta felt the sudden squeeze around him and came into Len immediately afterward.

The twins' bodies completely relaxed in complete and utter bliss. Len fell back into the bed he'd been arching up from. Rinta tiredly pulled out of Len and lay beside him.

Len felt warm and full...full of Rinta. He snuggled up close to Rinta, feeling the other boy pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses.

Len moaned contentedly and Rinta pulled back. Len looked up at him in surprise.

"Len..."Rinta began, a serious expression on his face, "I love you, but not as a brother. I'm...in love with you..."

Len's eyes began to water and Rinta looked him anxiously in concern. Len shook his head to dismiss Rinta's worries.

"I'm in love with you too, Rinta-nii," he leaned up and gave Rinta a kiss that he accepted, "I love you more than anyone."

Rinta tipped Len's head up and wiped away his tears. He held Len close, pressing his lips to the top of Len's head.

"We shouldn't be like this...others wouldn't approve...Master wouldn't approve..." Rinta murmured.

"Does it matter?" Len asked, smiling. His eyes shone brightly, still wet from the tears.

"No," Rinta answered, smiling back, "It's our little secret.~ "

They cuddled up even closer to each other, holding each other tightly.

They kissed again.

*51.8 degrees fahrenheit  
*Ur-Style is a song by DATEKEN using Kagamine Rin. The Kagene Rei version is my personal favorite. ^_^  
*an electrically heated table  
*"Ready, go!" In case that didn't get across. It probably did, but these footnotes are fun to write and Rinta talking with his mouth full adorable :3  
*traditional Japanese schoolboy uniform  
*a way of sitting where you kinda fold you shins under you and sit on them...that was a bad explanation...

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! I wrote this all on my iPod amidst a bunch of kids who were 12 years old and under hehehe… Funny thing, actually, I was randomly reading a portion of it out loud (don't judge me) when I thought all the kids were out of the room, and this is what happened:

Me- "He touched Len's knee gently. Len understood and spread his legs, blushing as Rinta stared at the lovely view Len had provided."

6th Grade Boy who I didn't know was there- wait, wha—"he spread his legs"…?!

Me *gives him a blank look* - Yes.

Him- is…is another man with him…?

Me- *slightly amused at this point* Yes.

Him- *jaw drops, corners of mouth turn up slightly in a smile (I wonder why he was smiling… I swear he was, though!), eyes bug out, stops what he's doing, stares at silently me in shock/disbelief*

Me- *one look at his face and bursts out laughing* D-do you— *gasps for breath because his face is _priceless* _do you know what's happening?

Him- *nods slowly, his face still looking much the same*

Me- *laughs even harder* Oh—my—god!

Him- *whispers, still in shock* oh…my…god…

This is the same boy that accidentally read a bit of my other fic, Vocaloid Butler Café (the part where Big Al and Gakupo confront Sweet Ann about their relationship/love for each other). I felt kinda bad, but a small part of me is like 'what if…he becomes…A YAOI FANBOY.'

Probably won't happen though. In fact, he's probably scarred for life now because of me. Oh well~

And that was me prattling about the writing of this fic. Hoped you enjoyed reading. Try to avoid reading it to 12 year old boys.


End file.
